1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to configuring a mobile receiver device, such as a cell phone, to output to a user the maximum amount of a received message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices are fast becoming the communications media of choice for transmitting and communicating data between users of the devices. Many types of wireless devices are currently being used, such as cellular phones, wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and other devices with small displays for displaying text and icons to the users of the devices. The strong push in current wireless technology development is for increasingly smaller devices with greater computing power so that businessmen, students, and other users can always be in contact with the important people in their lives while maintaining adequate communication power to receive and transmit all of the data and information which has an impact on them.
Current standards and specifications in the wireless environment require that wireless markup language (WML) be used for browsing. The well-known wireless application protocol (WAP) specifies that WML be used for communication and browsing for all mobile devices. This is analogous to the use of hypertext markup language (HTML) in Internet applications where HTML is used to create the web pages through which web browsers “surf” the Internet. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, HTML is particularly well-suited for web browsers presented on a typical computer screen, usually a 15″, 17″ or 19″ color monitor. This provides nearly unlimited space for text messages and content. In contrast, WML is designed for wireless devices with very small screens or displays, and so there is much less room for displaying data, messages, text and other content on a wireless device. This lack of display space creates problems when displaying sizable content on wireless devices since when the content becomes larger than the small screen can display, it must be “wrapped around” the screen or otherwise segmented, and the entire content cannot be seen at one time on the display.
There thus is a need for a method for converting content, such as text-based content, which relies on other markup language protocols than HTML for display of content that cannot be fully displayed on a small screen to a user.
In addition, since not all wireless devices have the same ability to handle messages, it is possible that an incoming message may have more components than the receiver device can output. There is therefore also a need for a method for outputting only the portions or components of an incoming message that are compatible with the receiver device.